The Tickle Room Re-Explored
by Ponchygirl
Summary: part five of the tickle room and a backstory to how the tickle room became what it was.


**The Tickle Room Re-Explored (A backstory)**

 _A/N: a gift for my dear friend ErinCoffeeaddict Merry Christmas! And happy New Year! :D this was a blast to write, I just love that Ethel character, she's crazy! :'D_

 **"WELCOME TO THE TICKLE ROOM"** it had said, but what did all of this mean? It had been exactly a year ago today when Ponch and Jon found out about the 'Tickle Room' and Ponch was tired of all of this, he wanted answers, and the only way to get answers was to go back to the room where it had started.

He entered the room and read the words written on the wall. _"To whoever is in here, we are terribly sorry if you are ticklish. There is a long story behind this, but the room has been cursed that all that enters will be tickled silly. You will never see what is tickling you, for the people and their feathers are invisible almost as if being tickled by a ghost…."_

Ponch smiled as he walked across the room, he hadn't turned on the lights remembering what Ethel had said last time that the tickle room only came alive if the lights were on. So he brought a flashlight. He walked over and found a large book that was leaning against the wall. In giant letters it read _'_ _ **the history of the tickle room.**_ _'_ And in small print is said _'_ _read if you dare'_

"Oh I dare, I always dare," Ponch muttered opening up the book slowly and sitting down on the floor. He turned the flashlight on began reading.

 _oOoOo_

 _May 17_ _th_ _1990_

 _I just turned thirty today, and for my birthday, my father gave me a new home. There is way too much dust around the house though…I'm sure I can fix that. Also another thing I'd like to mention is that there is a creepy old guy hanging around outside all the time. I'm not sure what he is up to…but I'm worried. I'll talk to him later maybe…_

 _~Ethel_

 _May 19_ _th_ _1990_

 _I talked to that old guy last night he claims that he's going to put a curse on this home if I don't leave. I'm not sure I believe the guy…but maybe he's telling the truth. Only time will tell I guess. I'm a tad bit worried about that. Hmmm we'll see what happens._

 _~Ethel_

Ponch frowned and continued turning the pages reading the journal entries. It was more like a diary than it was a history book for the room he was in. How was he supposed to find out anything? He was getting anxious, he could feel worry growing inside him he needed to figure this out before anyone found out he had come here. Why it was so important to him right now he wasn't sure. He continued flipping through pages until finally coming across one entry that he was sure would bring him the answers he was looking for.

 _July 30_ _th_ _1990_

 _It has happened! Just like the man said it would! He cursed the place. Now before you go getting all confused let me tell you he didn't do it just because he wanted to do it. He did it because I wouldn't leave…and because of my so called interference with his plans for this home he has turned one room haunted…and I'm doomed to live here alone for the rest of my days…unless someone can figure out a way to end the curse. The curse is in the old ball room in the basement. It is now called "The Tickle Room" for when you enter if you turn the lights on you will feel as if you are being tickled. There are invisible tickle fairies with feathers tickling all who enter. They are only disturbed if the light is on, so it would be safe to say nothing will happen if we keep the light off, right? Let's hope so. There's a rule on the front of the door that says we must take of shoes and socks. I tried going in disobeying the rule, and for some strange reason felt a strong force keeping me from entering the room. Pushing me back until I gave in and took of my sandals. When I entered I had no choice but to turn on the lights out of pure curiosity…what a fool I was. No one was there to save me. I had to save myself. I wouldn't wish such torture on anyone. If you are reading this book I hope you have entered with the lights off and if not Lord have mercy, you poor soul!_

 _~Ethel_

Ponch was about to turn the page to read the next entry and see if there was a way he could end this curse so if Ethel did by chance capture him or Jon again they would not suffer. As he flipped the pages he wasn't finding much to help except more entries about how people had come and gone from the room. She was at first using it as a way to earn money, but when she grew older she stopped not wanting to attract attention to herself or the house. The secrets were now hidden away in this room for no one to find until now.

Ponch was about to turn the page again when suddenly the light flipped on. He jumped slightly he'd been caught. He turned to see who it was and his eyes widened in horror when he saw Ethel standing there.

"You enjoy this torture?" she said with a sly smile.

"I was coming to put an end to it," Ponch said standing up. He tried to keep his giggles hidden when he felt the tickling. It was hard not to laugh, but even harder to hide laughter without making a weird noise occasionally.

"Please shut the light off," Ponch said before things could escalate.

"And ruin the fun?" she said. "Why would I do a thing like that?" she added.

Ponch couldn't hold in the laughter anymore. "EEEEEH HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE HEHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHA AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH STOP! PLEASE HEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHE SHUT THE…LIGHT OFF HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

Ethel made a face. "I don't know, Ponch…"

"ETHEL EEEEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHE PLEASE!"

"If you insist," Ethel said shutting the light off. For a moment it was too dark for Ponch to see a thing. But when his eyes adjusted he saw a flashlight/lantern being turned on, and Ethel with a feather, and a devious grin. She twirled the feather in her fingers then she knelt down to Ponch.

"Ethel," Ponch started.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt…it'll only…tickle," she said with a laugh.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STOP AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA PLEASE!" Ponch said squirming and laughing his head off as Ethel rubbed the feather against the bare soles of his feet.

"You were practically asking for it by coming here," she said.

"ALRIGHT HAHAHAHHAHAH ALRIGHT EEEEEEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEEHEHE I'LL LEAVE AHAHAHAHAHAHA."

Ethel smiled slyly. "Alright," she replied leaving out the part ' _I know your curiosity will bring you back_ ' She let Ponch go, smiling as she watched him leave, knowing exactly what would happen if he ever were to return.


End file.
